Guardian of Aura: A New Beginning
by Austin-Keith
Summary: AAML oneshot. Takes place after Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. Includes Aura.


DISCLAIMER: I own only the plot of this story, nothing else. Events take place after Lucario and the Mystery of Mew.

* * *

Having just experienced the traumatic loss of their new friend Lucario, Ash, Max, May and Brock found themselves feeling very sad and mournful. Lacking their usual excited tones, the four travelers set up camp without taking a step out of the area around the Tree of Beginning. Brock began cooking dinner at four, desperate to relieve the stress that came with losing a close friend. Ash, meanwhile, retreated to his tent immediately after eating, and wasnt seen again for the rest of the day.

The next morning, May was jarred from her sleep by Brock and Max. Her first impulse was to scold them for interrupting her much-needed beauty sleep, but she never got the chance.

"Ash is missing!" Max blurted out.

"Dude, what happened to laying it on easy?" Brock questioned in annoyance.

"He WHAT?" May exclaimed, shocked. She sprung from her sleeping bag, threw on her clothes and dashed outside. She looked over at Ash's tent, which was all wrapped up in its bag and ready to go. His green backpack rested atop it, but the raven-haired trainer and his Pikachu were nowhere to be seen.

"He left this," Brock stated, handing May a letter before backing a few yards away. Max retreated even further. Ignoring the two boys, May began to read Ash's letter.

_Brock, Max and May,_

_Lucario's passing has fallen heavily on my heart; I cant help but feel responsible. If only Id been stronger, like Sir Aaron, maybe he could have been spared. Regardless, this experience has opened my eyes to how childish and stupid I've been. The goals I set for myself are outlandish, and nearly impossible to achieve. Only a child or an egotist would aspire for such things._

_I have decided that its best for all of us if I go on alone. I have set a new, more reasonable goal for myself, and with Pikachu at my side I intend to fulfill it. I will set off tomorrow at the first light of dawn; even Brock wont be awake then. I don't know where I'll be headed, but I trust Mew to guide me. Hopefully well meet again someday, when the time is right._

_~Ash_

"It can't be..." May sputtered.

"It's Ash's handwriting, that's for sure," Brock responded, glancing down at the scribble-like text.

"I know, but it doesn't sound like him," May remarked.

"For now that's the least of our worries; who's going to tell his mom?" Max asked worriedly.

"Honestly Max, it's not his mom I'm worried about," Brock remarked. He grimaced at the thought of a certain redhead and her mallet, before turning to gather his things. "We'd best get moving; maybe someone can track him down," he added. Max and May immediately started packing.

* * *

8 years later

* * *

"I'm sorry to say this, Misty, but this match is for your job. You lose again, you're done," an Indigo League official remarked. The leader of the Cerulean City Gym nodded sadly, and turned towards the challenger. The preteen boy had a determined look on his face; similar to the one Misty once wore. Now, however, her expression was one of sorrow and depression. For her, everything had changed when Ash disappeared.

The match began normally, with the boy sending out a Magnemite he had caught in hopes of winning via type advantage. The strategy worked well at first, garnering him the defeat of Misty's first Pokémon. Her Gyarados was up next, however, and the boys small electric-type grew scared. One of the Magnemite's weak Thundershocks went off-target, striking Misty with minor voltage. The inspector was too busy writing something down to notice.

Suddenly, a whistle sounded, stopping the battle. A figure was seen at the vacant referees station- the official had quit some time ago- with the whistle in hand. The strange person wore grayish-blue jeans, blue and black sneakers, a dark blue shirt of some sort, and a black hoodie obscuring their face. The unknown persons hands remained in their pockets.

"Personal foul, on the challenger; you're disqualified," the figure stated bluntly. Misty found his voice deep but familiar.

"Personal foul? What?" the boy cried out.

"Your Magnemite's Thundershock struck the gym leader. That's against the league rules," the figure explained.

"He's right; you'll have to try again later. Misty, you're off the hook for now, but you'd better start improving," the inspector remarked. The man then left the gym, the angry challenger right on his heels. Meanwhile, Misty returned her Pokémon and walked over to the mysterious person. The newcomer remained silent, save for a small noise from putting back the whistle.

"Who are you? she asked, and what makes you think you can just interfere in my battles?

"I was just looking out for my best friend. I thought you'd be thankful, Mist, the figure responded. Misty recoiled at the sound of her old nickname.

"Ash...?" she asked in shock.

"Sir Ash Ketchum, Guardian of Aura, at your service," Ash responded, bowing.

"Okay, now you're just toying with me!" Misty remarked.

"Am I?" Ash questioned. The raven-haired teen removed a black paw from his pocket and pulled back his hood. Misty gasped at the sight; Ash was a Lucario!

"W-What happened to you?" the water trainer asked.

"It's called aura manipulation, Misty; it allows me to change forms. Lucario happen to be strong aura wielders, so I tend to favor them," Ash explained. Suddenly, his body changed smoothly into his old human form. "I suppose this form is more appropriate, though."

"Oh my," Misty murmured, shocked. The redhead took in Ash's well-aged body; something she hadn't seen in years. He was taller, thinner, and more muscular than before, and his face was much less pudgy. The teen's hair was almost the same, however, albeit being matted down with water. Lastly, his voice had deepened while still retaining its playful tone. All together, Ash had an older, more mature look to him that Misty couldn't help but admire.

Of course, the redhead had changed a lot herself. Misty had blossomed from a scrawny girl into a beautiful young woman. Her chest had filled out into a respectable but not overzealous size, and her body had grown into a feminine curvature. Her hair now fell just below her shoulders, framing her flawless face. In Ash's mind, she was absolutely gorgeous.

"So, what brings the recluse out of hiding?" Misty asked. Ash let out a light chuckle.

"You have such a way with words," he replied, amused, "That aside, I came back because I finished my training and I wanted to see you."

"Your training? Really?" Misty asked sarcastically, "What, are you the Champion too?" Surprisingly, Ash remained calm in the face of her infamous temper.

"Not Pokemon training, Misty; aura training," he corrected her, "5 years ago, I realized that being a Pokemon Master was a fool's goal. Instead, I set out to honor Lucario's memory by becoming an Aura Guardian."

"And you're happy with that?" Misty asked.

"Yes and no," Ash answered, "You see, I'm happy that I realized the error of my ways as early as I did. Otherwise I'd probably be in Isshu or Kalos by now, continuing my _endless_ journey." He stopped, hesitant to continue.

"But...?" Misty questioned softly, urging him on. Ash let out a weak sigh.

"...but I'm also sad because I've let the most important person in my life suffer for more than eight years," he concluded.

"You mean your mom?" Misty asked, curious.

"No, Mist... you," Ash corrected. The redhead gasped, a hand covering her mouth.

"Ash..." she whispered, shocked.

"Misty, you mean more to me than words can explain," Ash continued, "I am truly sorry for making you worry all these years." The redhead held back tears.

"I'm just glad you came back," she murmured. Ash wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Misty leaned into the embrace, resting her head on his chest. He was warm to the touch, even through all the clothing. She could feel his heart beating steadily, setting her at ease.

"I love you, Misty" Ash whispered. The redhead closed her eyes as she savored the moment.

"I love you too, Ash."


End file.
